


Heat

by ViciousInnocence



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, As in First Time together, Biting, First Time, I just called it heat lol, Just Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Build-Up, No heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, literally none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: All Oko can think of lately is getting underneath Garruk.Back on my bullshit with Oko/Garruk.
Relationships: Oko/Garruk Wildspeaker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEmcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/gifts).



> I only tagged this dubcon for anyone who really doesn't like even the slightest hint of it.
> 
> Gifted to TheEmcee bc this is kind of their fault. And bc I am so grateful for the Oko/Garruk content they write - which has altogether added an extra 3 years to my life. I hope this is up to your standard otherwise I will feel like I will have to exile myself and all permanents I control.

He’d dreamed of being trapped beneath those broad shoulders like this, sharp fae nails cutting into taunt skin pulled tight across thick layers of muscle.

Garruk’s hot breath tickling the dip in his neck where it meets shoulder, his beard scratching the skin and turning it red.

He hears the start of a scream and cuts himself off, his chest burning with embarrassment at the feminine sound – grips on to the older man and tightens his legs.

One hand shoots out to grip the other’s hair, pulls it into a fist to drag his lips to the other’s ear.

_Harder._

_Come on._

There’s a long low grunt in response, as Garruk forces his hips to pick up the pace and Oko’s eyes roll back in his skull. Every vein in his body feels filled with liquid gold, patterns dancing behind his eyes – he can’t think, every nerve burns with light.

Distantly Garruk bites at his skin, water filling in his eyes at the teeth sinking into the most sensitive part of his neck.

Garruk’s hand is on his hipbone before he even realises his legs are losing strength, his body now bouncing against the force of the bigger man’s thrusts. Oko gives in to it, tears spilling from his eyes as he lets himself get fucked like a doll.

He’s been edging for a while now without even being touched, his dick aching for release – with a soft whimper, he releases the others hair to touch himself.

His wrist is snatched from the air, pinned down next to his head with an iron grip.

“No.”

Pre-come drools from his dick and he makes another pathetic sound that no other partner has drawn from him before. Oko hadn’t realised his eyes were shut, but now he can see Garruk looking down on him like a wolf in rut - pure arousal burning in his eyes, pupils blown wide and sweat dripping down his chest.

Heat flushes through him anew, letting out a high-pitched whine he hears himself begging for release.

_Please._

The word falls from his lips like a broken record before it morphs into a helpless moan and his eyes shut tight once more. Garruk’s other hand lifts Oko's thigh up and apart as if he was made of paper. With his hips angled higher and his legs split further he can feel Garruk’s cock sinking even deeper every time.

Oko’s fingers twitch against the sheets. The sensation of his pulse throbbing against Garruk’s grip is so cruel, his cock bouncing on his stomach – pulsing to the exact same rhythm.

His mind feels like it’s on the edge of breaking, Garruk’s cock is so long and thick dragging inside him. The position he's being held in feels like his body is being bent in half, his prostate is so abused from this angle and he’s so stretched out he knows he will be ruined for weeks. The thought of how wide he’ll be after Garruk pulls out makes him harder, his hole clamping down on the other’s dick.

It’s enough to make Garruk come. Blunt nails suddenly dig into his thigh, pushing it further apart as he feels him finally release inside of him.

Oko only gets to enjoy the sensation for a precious second before he surprises himself by coming completely untouched - all over his chest with a high-pitched whine.

Garruk holds his body up after he’s come, pulling out with a trail of cum following onto the sheets as Oko starts to feel the familiar ache starting in his lower back.

The hand releases his wrist and only then do they both seem to realise just how hard Garruk was holding on.

It’s already bruising, the shape of his fingers marked onto his skin.

What happens next surprises him as Garruk leans over and kisses the large vein running through the underside of his wrist.

“Thank you.”

He says in that low growl which had Oko entranced from the moment they met, dark green eyes slowly trailing over the other’s smaller body - as if surveying his work.

Oko finds himself watching in disbelief, his chest rising and falling as he tries to regain his breath.

“Don’t you dare say that to me.”

He manages to get out. He knows he sounds breathless and fucked out and he knows from the look in Garruk’s eyes that he likes it. He can also see a look of curiosity which turns into a wide grin as Oko finishes the thought process for him.

“Unless you're planning on doing this to me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this unfinished in a folder about an hour ago and then before I knew it I finished it.


End file.
